Theiwin Du'antiil
Aodhain's genocide of the Solasist population of Ariilyth birthed his nemesis. Born and raised a well educated and wealthy Solasist Arohgardian, when time came for genocide against his people, it was not by foreign invaders, but by an internal threat. Grief struck Theiwin's young mind roughly, and in an attempt at a poetic exit, he set himself aflame akin to the close Solasists Aodhain had tied to pyres. Instinct drove him to rush to water, but before he doused his flames by submerging his head, his eyes connected with his reflection's. He swears to this day that he saw the shape of the great Firebird of Ariilyth take form in those flames, turning his head shape into that of the perceived God. He submerged Theiwin and exited the water anew as The Phoenix, Messiah of the same being his people had suffered for. He then collected a small mass of mercenaries with his large amount of funds and took off for space, leaving Ariilyth but vowing to return. The Scourge of Scourges For some reason, Theiwin became the first member of the Erviadus Galaxy to be contacted by an extragalactic object, Harringoth Vorynn of Galinos, a very prominent politician. Vorynn's personal goal seemed far more altruistic than any encountered within Erviadus' borders, targeting the militaristic superpower of Valukaar, and with the promise of the entire fleet somehow uninjured, Theiwin conspired with him. It was Theiwin that contacted High General Garhorn of Valukaar shortly after Nefas' own attacks on the nation. He was brought into the conspiracy with the promise of power, wealth, and high status belonging purely to him- something not offered by Valukaar, and he soon led the Valukaari population out of the galaxy and into a Galinosian ambush. It is unknown how this ambush transpired, but all biological life, save Garhorn, was removed from the fleets while leaving everything from their armor to their ships in tact. They then became Theiwin's, and with the simultaneous creation of Garhorn's Anvil, Scourge was born- an initial trio of Theiwin, Harringoth, and Garhorn. The Siege of Barknor and Blaze of Ardor The Siege of Barknor was a major conflict culminating in the death of Emperor Aodhain of Ariilyth, the death of Theiwin Du'antill of Scourge, the destruction of the Ariilythian capital of Ardor, the death of Macaranghrian, the death of Go'Che'Gvro'Gi of The Crawl under Theiwin, and Garhorn's rise to leadership of Scourge. Beginning when Theiwin had been contacted by Lord Lochlainn of Ariilyth with news of Macaranghrian's capture and holding in the keep of Barknor by Emperor Aodhain. His God captured by his nemesis, Theiwin immediately rallied his banners and combined the ranks of Garhorn's Anvil, The Crawl, and Tyrakk's Hoplites, taking off for Ardor within the hour. Harringoth Vorynn had predicted Theiwin would make his move soon, and in anticipation, manipulated Garhorn into killing Harringoth's own best friend, his only true friend, Go'Che'Gvro'Gi, knowing the insectoid would target civilians directly during the strife. As a result, Hammer was put in charge of The Anvil, and The Crawl functioned as an extention of his forces. Upon landing, Ardor was a battlefield. The Anvil flooded Barknor, The Crawl flooded the streets and ensured no Ariilythian forces entered after them, and The Hoplites assaulted from orbit to draw the heaviest attention towards them. It was here that Loch's plan fell apart- the Emperor Aodhain himself had been waiting in Barknor, having himself predicted Loch would pull a move of the sort, and came face to face with Theiwin. After Theiwin killed his pheonix, Gwylindil, Aodhain was sent into a rage. This rage was not enough, and he was sent into the control console holding Macaranghrian prisoner. Dragging Aodhain before Macaranghrian, Theiwin knew it was time to close this chapter- thus, both were executed by the Solasist god's flames, the highest honor for Theiwin. Macaranghrian then burst from Barknor, drawing The Hoplites (and what present Anvil and Crawl soldiers were fortunate to be far enough from Barknor to reach a ship) to retreat. Macaranghrian proceeded to destroy the capital and the entire populace, only coming to a fatal close when Malrithen, Aodhain's father figure and trusted mage, drew the beast's source of life away from it; a cursed crystal which must stay close to that which it has cursed. Macaranghrian's death birthed a new species of pheonix, and finished the tale of Theiwin's Scourge. Category:Characters Category:Status: Deceased Category:Arohgardians Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Scourge Category:Solasists Category:Normal Category:Rebels